1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to heat recovery systems and more particularly is directed towards a new and improved modular heat recovery system for use in heating water from waste heat exhausting from a furnace or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In all fuel burning furnaces, boilers or the like, such as used in homes and apartments, much of the heat released from the combustion of the fuel is exhausted through the stack and wasted. While various means have been devised to recover some of this waste heat, such measures are generally suitable only for large industrial or marine boilers in which economizers and the like are mounted within the uptake of the boiler. Smaller units for the home furnace generally involve the use of a fan directed against the exhaust stack, radiating heat elements attached to the stack or complex stack designs involving internal piping, baffles, and the like. Such measures have been useful only in heating the area in the immediate vicinity of the furnace. Internal stack systems, while operative, tend to be too expensive for home units and are difficult to repair in the event of leakage.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved heat recovery system for use on small furnaces and boilers of the sort used in homes or apartments. Another object of this invention is to provide a modular heat recovery system mounted about the exhaust stack of a furnace or boiler and adapted to provide primary or secondary heating of water for use in the building.
A further object of this invention is to provide a heat recovery system for a boiler, or the like, adapted to reduce heat loss and smoke from the boiler and at the same time provide auxiliary water heating capability for the building.